


Before the Storm Clears

by TheEntireStateOfKentucky



Series: Borderlands Works [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, idk my friend is actually a fan of this ship so, kinda established relationship?, naturally got me into it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEntireStateOfKentucky/pseuds/TheEntireStateOfKentucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordecai and Roland have to take cover from an upcoming storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Storm Clears

**Author's Note:**

> ayy so my friend actually got me into this ship and i guess i wrote this for them??? but i hope you can enjoy it too, thats why im postin it anyway,
> 
> Make sure to give me a review if ya want more.

  
It was all within a short span of time, and everything happened all at once.

There was such a sense of urgency that the actions themselves would've made Roland's head spin with how fast he was moving, With how fast he was being pulled close to the source of those calloused fingers gripping onto his forearm.

He scrambled to gather himself before he truly took note of his current situation.

Mordecai was in front of him, all but yanking the solider along into running nearly by his side, making a b-line for a line of skag dens, Roland had half a mind to question the hunter before he was being all but shoved into one, finding it to be seemingly abandoned. He sighed, relieved at the discovery before quickly pushing himself farther into the cave-like opening, giving more room for his team mate to climb in with him.

Once the Hunter was safely situated next to him, The solider had the decency to try and make sense of what the hell had just happened. However, the loud sound of the rough winds crashing along the sand was enough to answer his question.

"...storm?" Roland managed, still breathing a bit heavily from the unexpected chase.

The hunter merely nodded, glancing up at the solider before slipping his partially cracked goggles off, taking the rest of his mask along with it.

"...Sorry t' drag you up like that.." Mordecai began to say, his words dying on his tongue as he took another deep breath.

"Jus' wanted to get you somewhere safe." He finished, laying flat on his back, Roland made a subconscious note of the noise beginning to pick up, the storm was most likely getting worse.

The solider gave a small smile, watching the others movements before commenting.

"..Thank you," Roland felt his smile grow larger, He loved seeing Mordecai's face, He never showed it around anyone else but Roland as it is, and in a way, the younger male felt a bit special for it.

" It's nothin' man, I just wanna look out fer you'" He heard the other rasp, Mordy's voice was always scratchy, as it seemed.

"....This is probably gonna be boring, isnt it?" Roland joked slightly, watching the others lips quirk into a half-smile.

"Nah, Ya got me," Mordecai replied, equally as teasing. Roland smiled widely, staring down at his team mate.

The solider laid back with the other as he heaved a sigh, he ended up absently Staring at the rocks of the den's roof, He sighed quietly, closing his eyes for a brief moment. He heard the rustling of fabric after a few quiet minutes.

Once Rolands eyes opened again, he immediately noticed the person above him, Coming face to face with his 'Partner-in-Crime', He smiled faintly at the hunter, closing his eyes when the other started to slowly lean towards him.

The brush of The hunters lips against his was certainly not unfamiliar to him, The two of them have gotten rather...well, intimate, before this. Usually, though, it wasn't in such a strange place, But hey, doesn't telling the story of how you fucked someone in a skag den sound like a cool party topic? it sure does, so why the hell not?

After a few quiet minutes the 'gently brush of lips' turned into full kisses, which turned into tongues being pressed together and open mouthed kisses being pressed to the others jugular.

Roland groaned quietly before gently pushing the other away, a slight laugh escaping him as Mordecai smirked triumphantly, crawling closer to the Solider before laying close to the other, The two of them curling up close to each other as the wind roared against the den opening, ahh, maybe staying here a while wont be so boring?

 

 


End file.
